Almost Lovers
by vadeti
Summary: Porque a veces los caminos del amor son tan enrevesados. Porque no hay necesidad de jurar la eternidad, si solo puedes amar por un segundo. Porque a veces el peso de la obligación es mas grande que el amor..."No deseo nada más de ti que esta noche.."


**Hola a todas..Y como es vacaciones aqui en Bogotá y tengo tiempo libre (si ya se actualizaré mis fics también), y como desperté con una idea de algo corto..Les dejo un oneshot de mi pareja favorita...chan chan chan...pero obvio que es un Dramione y viene con banda sonora...asi que cuando lo deseen pongan la canción que les dejo a continuación..**

**Almost Lovers - A Fine Frenzy → http: //www. / watch?v= A1PqA6c5_Ic&feature= related ( sin los espacios)**

**Espero que les guste y por humanidad dejenme un review..Si ya sé yo leo mil cosas en FF y no dejo reviews...pero dale a una siempre le gusta que le digan si les gusto...prometo yo también dejar mas reviews..jijiji..**

**Y sin mas, que empiece la función**

* * *

_**"El amor halla sus caminos, aunque sea a través de senderos **_

_** por donde ni los lobos se atreverían a seguir a su presa"**_

_** Lord Byron**_

Lluvia, gotas de lluvia que golpeaban su rostro, sus ropas; gotas que caían en el lago que ahora veía, absorta en sus pensamientos. Había salido casi corriendo de aquella habitación lúgubre y casi vacía. Lo había dejado tumbado sobre la capa, que horas antes, abrigaba su cuerpo, y que ella delicadamente había deslizado por sus hombros.

Sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que bañaban su rostro. Cómo es que había sucedido aquello, cómo había permitido sentir algún deseo por la persona menos indicada, cómo se había dejado envolver bajos las artimañas y las palabras seductoras, cómo se había permitido desear lo indeseable, amar lo imposible.

Cayó de rodillas sobre el pasto mojado. Se abrazó a sí misma, en un vano intento de darse calor, o quizás, de evitar que se desmoronara en pedazos que se los llevaría el frío viento de Noviembre. Lloró recordando. Lloró sumida en su tristeza. Lloró, no por el hecho en sí, si no por temor a los sentimientos que había jurado no sentir jamás, por aquellos que había tenido un día hacía ya un año, un día en aquella estación de tren, que cada año los llevaba a aquel colegio que se había convertido en la razón de sus días, que la haría reencontrarse con sus mejores amigos, pero sobre todo con él. Lloró al darse cuenta que lo que había sucedido era algo que ella deseaba desde el fondo de su alma, de aquel corazón que se hizo añicos el día en que se dio cuenta de la persona de quien se había enamorado.

Revivió por un momento, aquellos brazos que la tomaron con delicadeza; aquellos labios, que antes habría jurado que eran fríos, la habían besado de la manera menos pensada, transportándola al paraíso y la habían dejado ahí sin el pasaje de retorno. Rememoró, no sin cierto temor, aquellas manos que vagaron libremente por su cuerpo desnudo, descubriendo unas curvas que ella pensaba que no tenía. Recordó las palabras que él susurraba lentamente, como si de una letanía se tratara, mientras poco a poco iba apoderándose de ella, de su cuerpo en general, pero sobre todo, de su alma y de su corazón. Y se acordó de lo que ella misma hizo, de cómo beso cada rincón de esa piel blanca como la nieve sobre las montañas, de cómo acaricio a un hombre que ella creía imposible, de cómo delineó con las yemas de los dedos, los contornos de su rostro, de sus labios. Se avergonzó de las exhalaciones de placer que dio, mientras él le prodigaba con presteza mil y un caricias, cuando se fundieron en un solo ser. No olvidó que gimió su nombre, que deseo calcinarse con él en los fuegos del mismo Infierno, si con eso podía nuevamente disfrutar cada una de las sensaciones que él le provocaba.

Perdida, esa era la palabra exacta, estaba perdida desde el momento que aquellos ojos fríos como el mismo hielo, se habían cruzado con los de ella. Desde el momento en que se dio cuenta lo mucho que le interesaba aquel ser que juraba ser el más vil y despiadado, que no tenía reparos en insultarla, en despreciarla, en minimizarla y hacerla sentir como una completa basura. Y es que el amor a veces puede ser tan mezquino, tan complicado, tan enrevesado, que uno no se pone a pensar por qué se enamoró de la persona menos indicada, sino que solo siente. Pero muy en el fondo de su alma, en las profundidades de esa mente prodigiosamente inteligente, ella sabía que él no era lo que aparentaba; creía reconocer en él, los mismos síntomas que ella alguna vez presento: el rechazo a los sentimientos, el rechazo a sentirse débil y vulnerable, el rechazo a sufrir….Aunque nadie lo creyera, la inteligencia que poseía era una máscara con la cual disfrutaba tapar lo vulnerable y vacía que se sentía, una máscara que él también poseía, pero que en esos momentos de entrega infinita, había podido vislumbrar detrás de ella, y observar la verdadera esencia de un hombre que pensó que odiaba.

Lloro amargamente, porque se dio cuenta de que no había vuelto atrás; que no existía una magia tan poderosa, que borrara el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos, o el aroma a madera de su piel que se había impregnado en ella, o que desapareciera las caricias que aún seguían sobre su piel como su estuviera marcada por el deseo irrefrenable que había sentido horas antes. Tampoco existía magia alguna que les permitiera estar juntos, eso simplemente era imposible.

Y estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no sintió la presencia de otra persona cerca a ella, no la sintió hasta que unas manos aferraron sus hombros fuertemente, no con la intención de lastimarla, solo de aferrarla, de sujetarla, de hacerla volver a la realidad. Asustada, dio un respingo y volteo la cara a ver al hombre que ahora apoyaba su frente a la espalda de ella. Divisó su rubia cabellera, y sintió sosiego al verse confortada por aquel que antes odiaba. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se quedaron bajo la incansable lluvia que los empapaba a ambos; rodeados del silencio de la noche, y al amparo de la oscuridad. Solo se dio un cambio en las minutos, o quizás horas, que estuvieron abrazados. Él, en un rápido pero delicado movimiento, la había obligado a estar cara a cara, había besado sus labios con infinita dulzura, y luego sin mediar palabra, había apoyado su cabeza en el regazo de ella.

Hermione acariciaba su cabello con ternura, pero absorta y aún con miedo por un futuro, que días antes era totalmente oscuro; y que ahora era una bruma oscura que lo tapaba todo. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir, solo se concentro en acariciarlo y consolarlo. Draco se dejo hacer, concentrado él también en sus propios demonios, es sus propios sentimientos que lo traicionaban. No se había dado cuenta en el momento en que ella dejo de ser ese prejuicio con el cual había crecido; no se percató en el momento en que el insultarla dejo de tener razón y sentido; no supo en qué momento, su necesidad de ella era tal, que ya no le importaba nada, ni sus convicciones, ni el terror que azotaba el mundo, ni la oscuridad que poco a poco se cernía sobre todos ellos….Simplemente, no se había dado cuenta el momento en que se enamoró de Hermione Granger.

"_**Es tarde**_", fue lo único que ella pudo decir. Draco tardó un momento en reaccionar; y cuando lo hizo, volteó su rostro y aspiro fuertemente sobre las piernas de ella. Él sabía que aquello no era posible, que era una locura, porque en la realidad en la que estaban eso no era factible…Imposible, sí esa era la palabra que se le escapaba…Imposible. Ella se estremeció ante el acto, pero no dijo ni hizo nada, solo siguió con sus manos en el cabello de él, en una caricia infinita. Draco se levantó con parsimonia, disfrutando del momento, del estar con ella, aunque fuera la primera y última vez. Tomó su rostro con las dos manos, mientras sentía como ella temblaba bajo su tacto, como se estremecía al mínimo contacto…No quería romper el encanto del momento, el hechizo que se cernía sobre ambos. En una acción que se hubiera visto coordinada, fue ella quien hablo primero.

-**_No entiendo, no comprendo; pero a estas alturas poco me importa, poco es el deseo que tengo de desentrañar esto que sucedió o que sucede, no me importa nada_** –se sinceró ella

La miro por un segundo, escogiendo muy bien sus palabras, analizando la situación como no lo había hecho antes.

-**_Para tener una mente tan analítica, no estás sabiendo aprovecharla_** –fue lo único que pudo responder.- **_No pretendo decirte mentiras, ni que des por sentado que las cosas cambiaran. Soy quien soy, y para mí no hay vuelta atrás, no existe la negación ni tampoco el perdón; debes entenderlo. Comprende que más allá que lo que siento, hay otros factores que me obligan a ser quien soy, a actuar como actúo; y eso no lo puedo cambiar._**

Hermione sabía, comprendía. Ella misma se daba cuenta que si tenía que enfrentarse a él, con tal de salvar a sus amigos, lo haría; porque tanto él como ella estaban ya ligados a otros, a otros que no eran ellos. Quiso hablar, defender su punto de vista, pero él se le adelantó…

-_**No entiendas mal, no puedo expresar con palabras lo que siento, porque no he sido criado para poder comunicarme de esa forma, no he sido criado para mostrar mis sentimientos ni mis deseos. Tú más que nadie sabe que lo que quiero lo tomo, pero contigo es distinto, contigo mis defensas caen, y me comporto como un estúpido enamorado**_ –al terminar aquella palabra, Hermione no cabía en sí de gozo y de terror, porque entendía perfectamente el significado oculto en ellas.- **_No puedo cambiar la vida que se nos ha impuesto, ni cambiar el destino para el cual hemos sido designados, pero tampoco puedo engañarme a mí mismo y decirte que…que no siento absolutamente nada por ti, que fuiste una de tantas más que calmaron mis noches de ansiedad…Eres mucho más que eso, pero no me pidas que te lo diga, no soy bueno con las palabras…_**

Ella no lo dejo terminar, había colocado una de sus dedos sobre sus labios, silenciando lo casi en el acto. No quería que continuara, no deseaba escuchar más, ya le dolía suficiente, como para que doliera más cuando él se lo confesara…

-**_Hay algunas cosas que no hay necesidad de explicarlas. No deseó de ti nada más que esta noche, no deseo una promesa que no se cumplirá…Solo quiero disfrutar de este momento, y así mañana si desaparezco de este mundo, sabré que lo hice completa, sabiendo que es amar y ser correspondido. Después de esta noche seguiremos siendo lo que hemos sido, los dos seguiremos los caminos que se nos han impuesto, que se nos han encomendado, pero ahora, esta noche, seamos solo tú y yo, seamos casi amantes…No hagamos promesas, ni juremos amor…solo tú y yo._**

Él no replicó, no discutió, ni tampoco dijo nada. La suerte de ambos ya había sido echada mucho antes que ellos decidieran que hacer. Se acercó a ella, acarició su suave mejilla bañada de lágrimas y lluvia, y besó sus labios, embebiéndose del néctar de su boca, guardando en su memoria cada una de las sensaciones que sabría que jamás volvería a experimentar, amándola por primera y última vez bajo la lluvia incesante de Noviembre. En ese momento Draco Malfoy experimento el verdadero significado de amar, la dualidad que presenta, tan dulce y tan doloroso a la vez; porque entendió que es más doloroso añorar lo que jamás se ha tenido....

**"No hay nostalgia peor, que añorar lo que nunca jamás sucedio.."**

** Joaquin Sabina**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado...reviews niñas please**

**Un beso y ya nos leemos =)**


End file.
